Prometimos querernos Dramione
by Karumen Uchiha Black
Summary: Draco y Hermione, opuestos. Como el hielo y el fuego, el gato y el perro. Como el sol y la luna, la noche y el día. Pasar tiempo con una persona te puede cambiar la vida. Y puede ser a mejor, o a peor. Tal vez quién no te esperabas, aquella persona que más daño creías que te iba a hacer, también puede hacerte feliz. La persona más feliz del mundo.
1. Nota de la autora

**LOS PERSONAJES DE J.K ROWLING NO ME PERTENECEN. Si fueran míos, algún que otro pelirrojo hermoso entre otros seguirían vivos.**

**Aviso que, yo no voy a cambiar drásticamente la personalidad de los personajes, no voy a añadir inventados ni nada por el estilo. Intentaré serle fiel a las películas y a los libros sin copiarlos, claro está. Es mi primer Dramione, así que espero que guste. Como habéis visto en el género, va a ser drama y romance, pero también voy a incluir acción y romance.**

**Se me ocurrió escribir un Dramione porque, realmente shippeo mucho a esta pareja y, el haber leído muchísimos fic, me han ayudado a iniciar el mío propio. Es mi primer Dramione, así que espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo. ¡Un abrazo!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

El sol brillaba con bastante intensidad aquella mañana. Era el día anterior a los comienzos de los nuevos cursos de Hogwarts, por lo que el Callejón Diagon estaba repleto de alumnos de todos los cursos en busca de sus materiales y acompañados de sus padres. Estaba feliz, durante aquellas vacaciones no había tenido apenas noticias de Harry y de Ron, así que ese día los vería a ambos y en pocas horas estarían sentados en el mismo vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts .

Sus padres se habían ido con los de Ron a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, asegurando a la castaña de que sus dos mejores amigos no andarían muy lejos.

Gringotts. Es lo primero que se le pasó a Hermione por la cabeza. Si iba a comprar su nuevo material para el tercer curso en Hogwarts, tendría que ir al banco mágico, ya que solo podía pagar con dinero de la Comunidad Mágica. Sonrió al instante al ver de nuevo todo lo que estaba antes sus ojos.

Comenzó a andar mientras que miraba a todos los lados en busca de una cabellera pelirroja o unas grandes gafas. Y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó la voz chillona y suave de Luna Lovegood. La verdad es que de todas las personas no esperaba encontrarse con ella. No era porque le cayera mal, simplemente nunca había mantenido una conversación larga con Luna: casi siempre era un "hola, qué tal." "Adiós. "

—Muy buenos días Hermione, ¿vas a sacar dinero para comprar el nuevo material? —Un punto para Luna. La verdad es que era un poco obvio, pero ella siempre tenía esa inocencia encima.

—¿Igual tú? —Le respondió Hermione con una suave sonrisa, al igual que ella. Luna asintió ante su respuesta y Hermione le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa—. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Luna —Susurró cuando notó que ya había llegado su turno. Simplemente se giró y sintió como Luna desaparecía de allí como había llegado.

Todo se realizó correctamente y Hermione ya tenía en una pequeña bolsa un poco de dinero. Por fin. A la castaña no es que le agradasen mucho las criaturas que se encargaban de aquello, pero eso no quitaba que no sintiera respeto hacia ellas.

Salió del banco mágico en busca de Flourish and Blotts, pues es allí donde tendría que comprar sus libros para el nuevo curso. Aceleró un poco, saludando de vez en cuando a personas que la miraban con una sonrisa. A algunas las reconocía, pero otras eran simplemente desconocidos a pesar de haberse cruzado con ellas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Giró en una esquina cuando pudo apreciar a lo lejos el cartelito de la tienda, y se adentró en ella encontrándose con Neville y Seamus entre otros.

—¡Hermione! —Chilló un nervioso Neville mientras se acercaba con la velocidad de la luz a la chica de ojos miel. Ella simplemente suspiró rodando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en el tono de siempre cuando se trataba de Neville.

—Buenos días Neville, hola Seamus —El segundo chico nombrado se creía que había pasado desapercibido, pero no era así—. ¿Ya tenéis todos los libros? —Murmuró Hermione en un intento de romper el hielo, pues en menos de cinco segundos ya se había producido ese típico silencio incómodo.

—La verdad es que estoy esperando a mi primo, él va a pasar al cuarto curso así que puede dejarme sus libros de tercero —Los allí presentes notaron el nerviosismo de Seamus ante ese comentario, dando a entender que los tendría de segunda mano. Se rascó la nuca con un poco de desespero, era triste que eso importara. Al menos así le parecía a Hermione.

—Yo ahora iré a buscar en las estanterías o se lo pediré directamente al dependiente —Hermione les habló con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a pesar de que andaba un poco inquieta, había recorrido ya parte del Callejón Diagon y no había ni rastro de sus dos mejores amigos.

—Hasta luego entonces Hermione, nos vemos en Hogwarts —Neville le dedicó una sonrisa, arrugado un poco el rostro pero eso siempre le ocurría. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se habían esfumado de allí y Hermione estaba en medio de la tienda con la mirada pérdida.

Enseguida reaccionó y comenzó a buscar en las estanterías. Las había pequeñas, altas y muy altas de diversos colores: algunas eran blancas, otras negras, marrones... Pensó durante un momento si iría al dependiente a pedirle los libros del nuevo curso directamente, pero su mente curiosa le incitó a lo contrario. Así que eso es lo que hizo.

Sus pies se movían con lentitud, bajando y subiendo la vista de vez en cuando fijándose en la estantería y en la carta que tenía entre manos: en ella se encontraba la lista de libros para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Encontraba libros en los que se estudiaban diversas cosas pero cada vez más difícil al parecer. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Defensa contra las artes oscuras de varios niveles... Sin quererlo, Hermione tuvo que cerrar la boca pues se estaba quedando maravillada con todos los libros que había allí: y es que ya se sabe que a ella le encanta leer.

Alzó un poco más la vista y encontró al fin el primer libro que figuraba entre la lista: _Libro de pociones._Así que alzó su brazo y sujetó entre su pequeña mano el gran libro. Giró sobre sus tobillos cuando apreció de reojo el siguiente libro: _Defensa contra las artes oscuras._Al leer eso, Dios sabe por qué Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. De repente apareció en su cabeza una imagen de Voldemort.

Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de que desapareciese de su mente ese ser infame. Cuando después de unos pocos minutos había terminado de encontrar todos los libros, se topó con una fina espalda vestida de negro y un pelo de igual color solo que por la parte de abajo, blanco como la nieve.

En ese momento, unos ojos marrón oscuro se toparon con los ojos miel de la estudiante. Ninguna separó la mirada hasta que Hermione se percató de con quien estaba iniciando una batalla de miradas: nada más y nada menos que Narcissa Black. Bueno, mejor dicho Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer simplemente se limitó a mirarla seria y al fin, la castaña bajó la mirada avergonzada por sus actos.

Comenzó a andar de nuevo por las calles del Callejón una vez que se había marchado de Flourish and Blotts. Descartó de la carta de Hogwarts todo lo que ya había comprado: todo el conjunto de libros y algunos materiales que le servirían para la clase de pociones. Aún le faltaban la nueva túnica que usaría para ese curso, una mascota y... Poco más, pues su varita aún seguía "viva" desde el primer curso.

Se deslizó entre la gente en busca de la tienda de túnicas. Pudo apreciarla ya que en los escaparates únicamente se exhibían desde las capas más viejas, de segunda mano, hasta las más exclusivas que costaban bastantes galeones. Se adentró en la tienda, la verdad es que casi siempre estaba un poco más oscura de lo normal. Comenzó a viajar por toda la sala, admirando túnicas de todos los colores, materiales y precios. Rodó sus ojos sobre toda la tienda, buscando al dependiente, pues quería comprar su túnica y salir de allí cuanto antes, la oscuridad no es que le hiciera sentir como en casa. Lo siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que pudo ver una cabellera rubia de perfil que se encontraba al lado de otra, pero esta segunda con el pelo un poco más largo.

—Granger —Cerró los ojos en el momento que escuchó esa voz familiar, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. Era la voz de Draco.

—Señor Malfoy —Miró simplemente por educación a Lucius y después dirigió su mirada inexpresiva a Draco Malfoy, sin siquiera establecer mínima conversación con él.

—¿Dónde has dejado a la cabeza rajada y al pobretón? —Draco escupía veneno cada vez que abría la boca, y esa era una de aquellas veces.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione iba a empezar a reprocharle las cosas cuando, una suave voz, como hablando con tranquilidad eliminó toda la tensión que había entre ellos dos.

—Draco, no te metas con aquellos que son inferiores a ti. Déjalos vivir su un poco triste vida —Y al igual que su hijo, sus palabras estaban envenenadas—. Marchémonos.

Concluyó, y la mirada iceberg de Draco se posó en la castaña de ella. Y sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento, advirtiéndose, diciéndole el uno al otro que se volverían a encontrar pronto.

_Muy pronto._


End file.
